Miss Missosology
The Miss Missosology Competition, also known as Miss Missosology is an online and fictional beauty competition featuring previous contestants from the Grand Slam Beauty Pageants and some minor competitions and national pageants. The competition is held in the Missosology forum. It is planned to be a biannual competition, holding it every six months, but at the time it has only been celebrated once. The first competition started on August, 2017 and finished 27th September 2017, when Valerie Abou Chacra from Lebanon and directed by forumer Unbreakable was crowned as the first ever Miss Missosology. Competition format The Miss Missosology follows the Miss Universe format. It is a photo competition, where each Missosology user will act as a National Director, selecting the contestant for her country and sharing pictures and information about her to make her take the crown. After some weeks of applications and coverage a public poll will open, where all Missosology members would be able to rate form 1 to 10 each contestant and pointing out their "pleasant surprises" too. At the same time a panel of judges, consisted of international well-known personalities from the forum, will rate the girls in five categories: Catwalk, Body, Gown choice, Personality and Facial beauty. Those votes, along with the public choices' ones will determine who makes the first cut. After voting time all the information from public and judges surveys are compiled and put together in a Confidexcelly Beautiful simualtor which eventually will generate the final results. The results will be published in Missosology in a Final Show way, with different pictures of the girls as they advance round after round. The Final Show will follow the pattern of 15/10/5/3 semifinalists. And after the last round the winner will be announced along with 1st and 2nd Runner Ups. Voting system The voting system is split in two categories: The pubic and judges' surveys and the simulator. Public and judges' surveys After the weeks of coverage and applications two surveys will open: one for public and one only for the judges. The public survey has two different options: the rating and the surprises. * The 'rating '''would be the part where everyone would be able to rate all girls from 1 to 10, based on their personal criteria. This will determine the ''Initial probability to win of each girl, which will be inserted in the simulator. * After rating all the girls the users will find a second question, where they will have to point out '4 pleasant surprises, '''that is four girls who, despite not being their heavy favorites they think can pull a surprise or would be a pleasant surprise to see her in the Top 15. This will determine each girl ''Room for improvement, which will also be inserted in the game. Meanwhile the judges will be facing another survey where they will have to rate from 1 to 10 to each girl in this different standards: Catwalk, Body, Gown choice, Personality and Facial beauty. The average score of all the judges will determine each girl profile. Those profiles affect to the performing of the girls during Preliminary Competition and Final Show. The simulator Once all the information from both surveys have been correctly tabulated it would be compiled and inserted in the simulator which will generate the eventual result in a very unbiased way but unexpected at the same time for everyone. The final results generated by the simulator will be announced in a photo-finale live in Missosology's forum. Rules National Directors requirements * You need to be a registered user in Missosology Forum in order to enter as National Director * Every registered user can take part, regardless of their tags * Every participant can enter with 3 countries as maximum Contestant's eligibility * Contestants must have taken part in any of the following beauty pageants: Miss Universe, Miss World, Miss International, Miss Earth, Miss Supranational and Miss Grand International. * Contestants who participated in national beauty pageants, such as Miss USA, Miss Venezuela, Miss France, etc... can take part only if they managed to end up, at least, as semifinalist. * Contestants must represent their home country, the country the were born in or the country they represented at one of the previous beauty pageants. * The only available contestants will be the ones who competed in the beauty pageants said before from years 2010 and ahead. Voting rules * Only registered Missosology users can vote in the Public Poll * The judges for the competition will be internally selected by the Organization and will receive a Private Message accrediting them as Official Judges * Only official judges will be able to access to the Judges' Poll The Crown The official crown for Miss Missosology was created by the founder of the contest MissSimUniverse ''(missosology's nickname). ''It was officially released on September 12nd, 2017 on the 1st Miss Missosology Official Coverage Thread in Missosology Forum. The jewel was fictionally created by Diamond Sim Lab and elaborated with Bohemian crystals, diamonds and red rubies and is estimated to cost around $200,000. The organization has explained that crown symbolizes freedom and woman's strength and vitality, and it considers it as an icon for this new generation of powerful woman who can achieve any goal they want to. The crown is one of the prizes of the Miss Missosology winner, together with the sash inspired in the Miss Universe one, but with black edges and a more futuristic and modern font. Titleholders Titleholders Gallery valerieabouchacra.png | Valerie Abou Chacra (1st)